When We're In The Dark
by Flatfin
Summary: Post 2x10. Prequel to Effing Fours. In the aftermath of the Kings Cup, Eleanor comes to realise that it's those who stand beside her who matter, those who never waiver, those who are dependable...if not entirely trustworthy.
1. Lock-down

**Title:** When We're in the Dark

 **Chapter:** Lockdown

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Royals, I'm only borrowing!

 **Rating:** M. The rating on the site is T only to make it show up in the bloody search!

 **Author's Note:** So I wrote what I thought was a one-shot (The Effing Fours) which is set in a future AU. However, I'm the kind of writer (and reader) that likes to know what happened in the intervening years and how the characters came to be who they are. So this, my lovely readers, is what I like to call context.

Now, it could be entirely shit. I have a habit of treating these types of works with less enthusiasm so if anything seems a bit off, or doesn't make sense please ask. I might not always write everything that is in my head the way it should be!

I reckon this one will be somewhere between 6 - 8 chapters long. I have the first 5 written already. Regular updates I think, should be more than once a week at least.

Oh, and I might have written Liam into later chapters in a bit of a weird way. I don't know why, it probably comes across as I don't like him very much but that's not true, I promise.

Ave x

* * *

The last time Eleanor was in the underground bunker had been when Hagrid had huckled her inside after her father had been attacked. This time it was just Eleanor, Liam, Jasper and James Hill. Her mother had been secured elsewhere and fuck knows where exactly the King is at this point. That particular problem would have to wait until tomorrow.

She feels James flit his attention between the other three inhabitants of the room whilst steadfastly guarding the door. They have been in there for over 20 minutes, but nobody has uttered a word.

Her brother is lightly pacing in the back of the room. Eleanor understands his restlessness - from what she had seen, at great height and distance from the affray, it had looked like a particularly nasty riot in the stadium, with Ted slap bang in the middle of it. Liam had been front row and centre to the whole shebang. He'll talk when he was ready so she isn't about to push him.

Her current problem however, is sat as far away from her as he can manage, across the room, head bowed, steadfastly refusing to look at her. She is entirely unclear as to whether or not he is actually pissed with her, and if he is, _what in the bloody hell gives him that right?!_

She's been consistently losing patience with him since he bundled her into the limo and refused to utter a single word. He did his job perfectly, but as soon as she was mostly secure from the baying crowd he'd almost turned to stone. So, having progressed from silence to being completely unable to even look at her, Jasper Frost has her down to her last nerve and he is perilously close to making her lose it altogether.

"Jasper, the least you could do…" she begins to address him but is stopped in her tracks when she sees his blue eyes staring back at her, face impassive as ever, but those eyes...they sent a chill down her spine.

"Hill…" he addressed the older man as he pulls himself up off the chair he was sat in, and stalks towards the door "...can you handle things from here? I really need to get out of here."

To his credit, James Hill at least _looks_ like he is considering the request, but her security detail knows that his young charge has spent the last few hours ruminating on how to deal with the never ending problem that is Jasper Frost, and whilst Hill might extend some sympathy towards his younger colleague, his loyalties will almost always lie with the Princess.

"Sorry Frost, you know the protocol. The bunker is just an extra measure, but both the Prince and Princess must have a member of palace security each, within sight, at all times during lockdown," Hill manages a glance towards her and she can see there is the vague beginnings of a plot behind his eyes, "I'm afraid that is the only way you can leave this room, with a member of the Royal family."

"Well that resolves it then, James. If Mr Frost cannot bear sitting in a room with me then I'll be the one to leave," she pushes past Jasper and stands in front of James, "open the door please, Mr Hill."

He nods in consent and punches in the appropriate code, "as you wish your Highness."

He swings the door open and allows her to leave the stuffy room. She waits outside in the tunnel for Hill to join her but he gestures to her former bodyguard to follow instead. Eleanor can't help but note the sour look on Jasper's face.

"I'm the Prince's security detail Hill, I stay with him."

"Indeed Mr Frost, however yesterday evening whilst briefing the Queen in relation to the arrangements for the Cup game, she gave me very specific instructions that should your plan succeed, I was to be temporarily assigned to Prince Liam. Something about the future King requiring protection from the Acting Head of Security, which I should probably also let you know is now my new position within the Household. You can congratulate me later, but the immediate consequence is that I go where the Prince goes and as he isn't leaving this room, Mr Frost, that means you require to accompany the Princess. As you well know Mr Frost, it does not serve you well to disagree or refuse a direct order from the Queen."

Liam watches on and simply shrugs his acquiescence. Had Eleanor given two shits about the Monarchy she probably would have stopped to ask James what in the hell he was talking about, what this ' _future King_ ' nonsense meant, but at this point _her_ _Bodyguard_ storms past her in a particularly shitty attempt at disguising his displeasure with the newly implemented security protocols.

Hill smirks at her and shuts the door to the panic room behind them, but not before whispering a short, " _Good luck, Princess._ "

She rolls her eyes and follows quickly after Jasper, noting that he has actually chosen to wait for her at the entrance to the tunnel holding the fake wall open for her to pass through. At least his manners remain intact, if not his ability to actually speak to her.

He walks beside Eleanor towards her bedroom and opens the door, muttering something about standing guard outside.

"Honestly Jasper, you wouldn't normally wait for an invitation into my room, I'm not sure why you decide to stand on ceremony _now_."

She is sure that she hears him growl.

"Elea... _Your_ _Highness_..." he corrects himself, finally turning around to face her in the doorway, "...last night you asked me to leave. I already said that I'd do as you asked when all of this is over, but until this lock-down is lifted I have to continue to do my job, so let's not make this any more difficult than it needs to be."

Sometimes she just can't help herself.

"Difficult? Oh I'm sorry! I really must remember to mind my manners, for a moment there I thought you had in fact obtained that _job_ in an effort to rob me. If anyone has made this difficult, Jasper, it's you."

He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. She feels _mildly_ contrite about losing control of her sharp tongue.

"Eleanor, _please_ , this is…"

"This is what, Jasper? What could this possibly be other than fifty shades of fucked up?"

Gone is the calm, impassive face, his eyes sparking into life.

"Fine, you want me to talk, I'll talk. Last night you told me to leave and not come back, but today, when I almost _lost_ you in that complete and utter shit show, _you_ were the one who took my hand, _you_ relied upon me and haven't taken your eyes off me since we got back to the Palace, so maybe I'm not the one who should be explaining a damn thing. I'm done trying to get you to admit that I'm more than just a casual fuck. I've lied about a lot of shit Princess, but let's get one thing straight - in case you haven't noticed, _you're_ the one with control over me, _Eleanor_ , not the other way around. So, maybe you're right, this entire situation can't get any more fucked up than it already is."

He is quivering with anger and she's not sure this was the right course of action, because he is right, she's been the definition of mixed signals all day.

' _when I almost lost you'_

He grabs the door handle and moves to slam the door shut. She acts quickly and grabs the edge using a strength she didn't know she possessed to throw the door back open.

"Are you quite finished, Mr Frost?"

His eyes flash again but he holds his tongue, which is probably a good thing because two seconds after that she has attached herself to his face and is pulling him into her room, slamming the door behind them.

Much to her relief he doesn't push her away.

His arms go immediately around her waist to pull her close as he navigates them back towards the foot of the bed. He's unzipped her dress and has it off her within seconds, leaving Eleanor in nothing but a lacy set of french knickers. He takes barely a moment to remove his own clothes - jacket, tie, shirt, belt, trousers and boxers one by one fly to the floor.

His rough hands feel their way up her legs, from knee to hips, before yanking the last remaining scrap of fabric down her legs, replacing the material with one hand, the other he uses to push her down on the bed before kneeling over her.

"We're going to need to have a proper conversation about this when we're done here, _Princess_ ," he whispers in her ear.

"Really?" she responds breathlessly, as he kisses a line down the column of her neck, annoyed at the way her body betrays her despite this being _exactly_ what she wants from him.

"Mhmm, but I figure you've got at least another hour or so to figure out exactly how you're going to ask me to stay."

She barely processes what he's said as he ghosts his lips over her breasts and moves down toward her navel.

"If you want me to stop, you'd better say so now."

She quickly responds with a rather breathy "Oh God, don't stop…" before immediately wanting to shoot herself in the face at how desperate she sounds but then that angry, smug bastard is smirking up at her from in between her thighs and the next thing she feels is being completely at the mercy of his silver tongue.

The first time he'd ever gone down on her, a passing security guard had thought she was screaming for help and attempted to break down her door. That was _oh so many_ months ago yet she struggles to keep from making the same mistake again. Without breaking focus he absentmindedly throws a discarded cushion to the head of the bed and she's fairly positive he just mumbled something that sounds (feels) like " _you can scream into that."_

That is absolutely not mortifying in the slightest.

After what feels like hours on end of him bringing her up, only to pull her back from the edge, she risks a look at what he's doing to her, only to find that when she finally builds the strength to lift her head and look down, she sees him staring right back at her from the apex of her slender thighs as he continues to lap and stroke her intimately. The intensity of his gaze, and his mischievous grin is exactly what it takes to set her off like a rocket.

Her eyes close for a moment and she gasps five, maybe six times, trying hard not to scream out loud. She fails miserably from reaching one hand down to grab a handful of his dirty blonde hair

"That sounded like you missed me?"

Cocky son of a bitch.

She feels him move up the bed, his hands roaming her body which is now slick with sweat. He's hard against her hip and that just won't do.

She doesn't answer his question.

"Why aren't you inside me yet?" She complains before bucking upwards to put him onto his back. She appreciates the control he is conceding to her.

She takes a moment to admire the way his hands move to grip her thighs holding her in place. She leans over and kisses him softly on the lips thinking that maybe, she might like to tease him slightly. Jasper, however, has other ideas in mind as he raises his hips before pushing her down onto him.

She hisses at the sudden intrusion, but he moves his hands from her thighs to her hips in an effort to guide her body. She is desperate to take control, to show him exactly who is in charge. She grips his hands tightly and moves them slowly upwards to her breasts, all the time maintaining a slow rhythm that he seems to be highly appreciative of, judging by the guttural moans he is making.

"You're so goddamn beautiful, Eleanor" he says, reaching one hand back down to her behind and in one swoop pulls her close before hiking himself up against the headboard so they are face to face, not once breaking their intimate connection. The moment she looks into his eyes, it sets something off in her as their rhythm increases in speed.

She can taste herself on his lips.

One of his hands moves to where they were joined, fingers toying with her so intimately and within seconds, she feels her orgasm break the dam like a flood. He pulls her to him, buries his head between her breasts and shudders as he too finishes, driving upwards into her without mercy.

They stay like that for a minute or two, Eleanor feeling extremely light-headed trying to catch her breath. She gasps as Jasper quickly flips her underneath him, kissing her neck softly, hands trailing her arm, still resting between her legs.

"What now?" she murmurs, realising that she has no fucking clue what comes after that.

"You tell me, _Princess_."

She runs her hands through her hair before using her fingers to push his own hair from his eyes. He really is exceptionally good looking.

"What I said yesterday…" she pauses briefly to consider exactly what it was she wanted to say, "...asking you to leave, I did mean it, or at least I thought I did. So imagine my own surprise when you pulled me out of that stadium today but then refused to talk to me. I had some idea then what it would be like if you wouldn't talk to me again, no more cat and mouse games, no more annoying little comments. It would be replaced with silence and I realise that would be horrible. But it would be _immeasurably_ worse if I could never actually _see_ you again, Jasper."

He kisses her softly on her forehead.

"That is possibly the nicest thing you've ever said to me, _Princess_."

They lie there in silence for a few moments, before Jasper pulls away slightly and drags her into the crook of his arm, a feeling she welcomes when she realises how well and in how many manner of ways they fit together.

"I'm a Royal, I have people to stand behind and protect me. I reside here in the Palace, and I have plenty of material possessions that make this look like a nice place to live, a nice _house_ , but it's not Home. And it occurs to me now, when I see who is left standing _beside_ me, that Home is not a place, it's a feeling. _You're_ my home, Jasper."

She smiles, part of her burdens lifted from her shoulders.

He says nothing, but holds her tightly and smiles back.

She thinks it might be the first genuine smile he's ever given her.


	2. Distraction

**Title:** When We're in the Dark

 **Chapter:** Lockdown

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Royals, I'm only borrowing!

 **Rating:** M. The rating on the site is T only to make it show up in the bloody search!

 **Author's Note:** So clearly I over-estimated how often I would update this. Crazy thing is that I have 5 chapters written, I just had zero time to properly proof read and upload them. Add to that my frustration with uploading to from a chromebook and I'm definitely in need of a strong drink!

But here is the next instalment. I'm really thrilled with the initial response. I know that the situations I put the characters in might not be realistic (but hey it's a bloody tv show). I have tried to keep them to the versions we know and love. I appreciate that there are massive issues that both Jasper and Eleanor need to talk about, and we'll get to that I promise, but in the meantime I'm picking up a thread from the show that is undoubtedly going to be Season 3's main plot. Here's my little take on how things could maybe go...

Oh, and the same warning re how I might have written Liam - it probably comes across as I don't like him very much but that's not true, I promise. This chapter picks up an hour or two from the end of the first one.

Ave x

* * *

It's late in the evening and they both fall into a lazy sleep. They only wake from the sound of Eleanor's bedroom doors being thrown open wide by a clearly agitated Liam. He's confronted with the sight of his twin sister sprawled across Jasper's chest

"Liam, get the hell out!" She screeches, following it up with a cushion missile that smacks her brother across the side of the head, "and learn to fucking knock in future!"

Liam must be serious because he doesn't turn away at their state of undress, "just put your bloody clothes on and meet me in my room in twenty minutes. It's about Robbie, Len. He's alive."

And with that he slams the door shut, leaving Eleanor and Jasper sat bolt upright in bed, clutching the bedsheets with the distinct feeling that their world was about to come shattering down once again.

Eleanor is a mess within minutes.

She throws on the nearest t-shirt and knickers as he pulls on his own discarded clothes.

Eleanor doesn't bother to wait before tearing through the palace towards the King's quarters. He figures out quickly that the only person who can ingest more drugs and drink in the Palace than Eleanor, is her Uncle. So naturally, after cleaning up her own stash, she is tearing open the King's drawers and pulling out the contents looking for something to snort or smoke.

He can see the way her arm is trembling and he knows that she's jonesing for something, anything. Drink, drugs, anything to make her _not_ feel what she's experiencing right this very second.

He knows nothing he can say will make a blind bit of difference.

Jasper's not interested in drugs, never has been. He likes a good Single Malt, but he's never really seen the appeal of getting so shit faced that you can't put one foot in front of the other. He's always needed to be on his guard.

He's seen her at her worst, coked up, coming down, hugging the cold tile of her bathroom floor. His concern is not about having to care for her when she's high, he's been there, done that (not that she'd remember). He does however know that Eleanor is going to need a clear head if she's going to see her ( _apparently not dead_ ) brother for the first time in a year.

After living the way he has, always one wrong move away from getting caught in a con, he knows something about needing to take the edge off, but without the need for substances.

So he decides to put a third option on the table.

"Eleanor..."

She gives up on trying to find any drugs and moves towards the decanters, "Not now Jasper..." she replies, acting like she doesn't care that he's followed her from room to room around the Palace.

"Eleanor," he tries again, this time he sounds more sure of himself. He moves to stand in front of her, so close that she has no option but to look up at him, "you're going to stop."

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!"

He knows she is trying to put him back in his _Bodyguard_ box. He's not a fool, he knows acting the cold, detached Princess is her tried and tested way of exerting control in an effort to cover her true feelings, he _gets_ it.

That doesn't mean he's going to put up with it.

"You're going to calm the fuck down and do as I say."

She holds his stare, nostrils flaring in anger ( _upset, confusion)_. He can tell she's debating whether or not to step away from him or stand her ground.

One second, two seconds, three seconds.

She inhales deeply, her shoulders relaxing. That's all it takes for him to know she's going to stay, that she knows what he is doing...that she's going to play along.

"Good. Now, turn around and walk towards the wall."

She complies, slowly, and he appreciates the way her t-shirt is just short enough to get a good look at her lingerie look. Jasper instantly feels himself go hard.

Sometimes he hates himself for the things that turn him on, the fact that control is a powerful aphrodisiac to him, but when she stops walking and presses her hands to the wall, giving him the perfect view of her ass in black lace, he _really_ can't quite find it in himself to care.

He approaches and by the time he reaches Eleanor, he's unbuckled his belt and the zip on his suit trousers is undone. Initially he doesn't touch her, but when she risks a look over her shoulder he locks eyes with her and moves forward to hold her hands to the wall above her head with one of his own while the other hand snakes around her waist and under her t-shirt.

He kisses her neck, and pushes her completely up against the wall. One of his knees force her legs apart to give him space to work. He's sure that she knows what is about to happen, and that she wants it, but he'll never _not_ ask her, not when he's in this particular frame of mind.

"Is this what you want?"

She nods, but he won't accept that.

"You need to say it, Eleanor."

It annoys her, conceding to him, but when she turns her head and whispers, " _I want you to fuck me_ , _Jasper_ " he can't help the involuntary, almost predatory, growl that escapes him.

"That's the right answer."

He pushes his trousers and boxers down to his knees before shoving her kickers to the side. He pushes inside with a groan and thinks about the fact he is fucking _the_ Princess up against a wall in the King's private chambers. It's more of a turn on than he thought it would be.

He presses his chest against her back as he drives his hips forward and reaches into the front of her underwear. The ' _Oh God_ ' that escapes her lips elicits a wicked smile that he is somewhat glad she cannot see as he fights for control of his own body, the adrenalin threatening to take over more than it has done already.

Slowly Eleanor tilts her hips towards him, giving easier access, opening her to him. After a second or two he lets one of his hands move down to feel the smooth expanse of her leg, gripping ever so slightly at her knee to hold her in place. She urges him to move faster, go deeper. So he does, filling her, then emptying her quickly, doing it again…and again…and again.

She is silent except for the tight moans and groans resounding in the large room. Any movement or change in direction brings about a little gasp and she violently arches her back.

She looks wanton and every time she moans in pleasure Jasper can feel himself getting closer to the point of no return. The way she reacts to each thrust, how her fingernails dig into his skin...he can't hold back much longer.

His hand works at her, fingers drawing circles against her intimately. He feels her muscles contract and expand in a repetitive motion. She grasps and pulls his head over her shoulder to claim a kiss which is difficult without her contorting her body but when he hears his name on her lips followed by her short, breathy gasps he comes inside her with a jerking spasm.

They still their movements, her arms falling to her side, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. He presses a kiss to the side of her temple and waits.

It doesn't take long. He can already see, feel, that her trembling has stopped.

"Thank you."

He nuzzles her hair as he gently tucks himself back into his boxers and does up his suit trousers, "no need to thank me, when you parade your ass around in lace underwear that kind of shit is going to happen. I wanted you. Plain and simple."

Eleanor turns to look at him. He already knows she doesn't believe him from the dubious look on her face.

"That might be true, but you also knew I needed to get out of my head."

He feels a distinct need to _not_ paint himself as the hero in this situation. The idea of controlling Eleanor's emotions in the way he can scares him and he doesn't want to be that person to her. Not now, not in the future, not anymore.

"Fine, call it a distraction then."

She fixes her t-shirt and leans back on the wall she was very recently pressed up against. She looks up to the ceiling, but the low light catches a glint in her eyes. He knows she is trying not to cry.

"I must be so fucking messed up. I'm told my brother isn't _actually_ dead and the first thing I want to do is get high. What the hell is wrong with me?"

She reaches for him and grips her fingers around his wrist, anchoring him to her. It annoys him more than he thought possible that she's been surrounded by so much negativity in her life that she thinks _she's_ the problem.

"There's fuck all wrong with you, Eleanor. Just be yourself, you don't need to be fixed."

She cocks her head at this, but he doesn't want to have this conversation with her right now, not when there's so much else at stake.

"Come on, we should go find Liam and Hill. The longer we stay in your Uncle's room the greater the chance we'll contract an STD. The more I think about _that_ , the more I really need a fucking shower."


	3. Faking The Dead

**Title:** When We're in the Dark

 **Chapter:** Faking The Dead

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Royals, I'm only borrowing!

 **Rating:** M. The rating on the site is T only to make it show up in the bloody search!

 **Author's Note:** I was going to take more time to edit this but tonight I figured I've stalled long enough. It's short, but hopefully the end sets up a bit of intrigue.

It's been a tough day. When you lose someone in your life who has inspired you (family member, close friend or someone you've never even met but admired from afar) I believe that one way to honour them is to open up and share what makes you, YOU. My writing, in whatever form, shite or not quite as shite as I think, is part of what makes me, ME. And my musical heroes are some of the people in my life who inspire me everyday. I'll be wearing my Raspberry Beret for now and ever more.

 _I'm not your lover_

 _I'm not your friend_

 _I am something that you'll never comprehend_

 _No need to worry_

 _No need to cry_

 _I'm your messiah and you're the reason why_

 _'Cause you, I would die for you, yeah_

 _Prince, I Would Die 4 U_

Ave x

* * *

"You're late," Liam mutters as they both enter the room.

"Don't _fuck_ with me Liam, this isn't some funny joke you can just…"

"He's not lying Princess..."

She turns toward James Hill and the kind, but serious look on his face makes Jasper realise that this is not in fact a sick stunt at Eleanor's expense.

"...the Palace received a call about forty minutes ago. I can't tell you much more than the fact that Robert is alive and from what I can gather he's in good shape. I understand he's been in hiding."

It's not Jasper's place to get so involved, but he can't help the protective side he has for Eleanor coming to the fore. He knows that she has a strong love for her eldest brother and as much as this is good news, he worries she won't see just how dangerous the entire situation might be.

"His accident happened nearly a year ago Hill, why make contact now? I understand he was in hiding, but why for so long? The Royal family have been through hell."

"I'm sure he did it to protect us, Jasper." Liam replies, sounding irritated, but Jasper can't quite tell if that irritation is as a result of the fact that his brother had indeed let them think, for the better part of a year, that he was dead or that Jasper pointing this out made it seem like Prince Robert might not have given a shit about his family's feelings.

Or maybe Liam was just pissed at finding him half naked in his sister's bed.

Regardless, Jasper can see the realisation dawn on Eleanor's face that the brother she lost, might just come back to her.

"I need to see him. We have to go now..."

"No, your Highness," James cuts in, "I cannot let any of you leave the Palace, nor can Prince Robert return here right now. Lock-down _must_ stay in place until tomorrow morning. They only just gave me the job as Head of Security, I'm afraid I'm not going to give them any reason to relinquish it so quickly. Well, that and there's the fact that I personally assured your Mother that I would take care of you both."

Jasper is impressed that Hill managed to get all of that out without interruption from either twin, particularly given that he started his sentence with the word ' _no'_.

"Yes, where is our Mother, Hill?" Liam interjects, "Surely she should know about this development?"

Hill sighs and turns to the young Prince, "Speaking freely _your Highness_?" Liam nods for him to continue, "I haven't the faintest idea where the Queen is, but if I was to hazard a guess she's probably deposing King Cyrus in one way or another. That being said I'm not currently inclined to advise either the King or Queen of the current developments. Prince Robert was very clear in his instructions that only his siblings know. I will make arrangements for you both to make contact with your brother tomorrow, I promise."

Jasper can see Eleanor's frustration and moves beside her, gently placing his hand at the small of her back. It seems to calm her instantly. She takes a breath and Jasper can tell that she is thinking through her options before settling on how best to proceed.

He's a little bit proud of her that she avoids making a complete song and dance about being told ' _no_ '. If it had been anyone but Hill telling her that, including him, he's not so sure that would have been the end result.

"Well, it appears there is little we can do until the morning," she moves towards the door, turning back only to speak to Hill, "where is he though, James?"

"You must know I cannot divulge that right now, Princess. Your brother told me to assure both you and Prince Liam that he was safe and would enjoy his last few hours of peace and quiet with a Cognac before returning to the, and I'm quoting him here, ' _fucking circus that is my family_ '."

Eleanor shares a look with Jasper before nodding her understanding towards Hill.

"Very well, I think I will return to my room, Mr Frost will accompany me."

Liam looks torn between making a snippy comment and punching a hole in wall. Jasper chooses to simply follow Eleanor.

They eventually make it back to her bedroom where she immediately enters her closet. He can hear her turn on the shower in the en-suite. When Eleanor returns to the bedroom he is sat on the edge of the bed.

She comes to stand in between his legs and his hands move automatically to the back of her thighs to hold her in place. He likes being able to take these liberties with her now.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, then we're going out."

He sighs and knows that he's going to have his work cut out trying to talk her around from this one.

"Eleanor, you can't leave the Palace. It's not safe."

It's only now that he notices she's smiling, the trembling is definitely gone and by the way she is now running her fingers through his hair, he knows she is calm.

"Eleanor, what are you up to?"

She turns away and walks back to the closet, peeling off her t-shirt before throwing it back to him.

"Join me and I'll tell you everything."

He's tired and wants nothing more than to just collapse into Eleanor's bed and sleep for the next twelve hours. But he can see some of the marks he left on Eleanor's hips and waist from what must have only been half an hour ago. The possessive side of him stirs, and within seconds he follows behind her.

Besides, there's a lot to be said about fucking in a shower.


	4. Undercover

**Title:** When We're in the Dark

 **Chapter:** Undercover

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Royals, I'm only borrowing!

 **Rating:** M. The rating on the site is T only to make it show up in the bloody search!

 **Author's Note:** Not sure what to say with this one as it feels a bit short and I'm a bit paranoid that my theory about Eleanor and Robert, and how she knows where he is, is a tad simplistic? Or unbelieveable? I don't know, but it's not getting changed now. I should know, I've tried.

In other news thank you again for reading and reviewing as it makes this so much easier to keep going. If I haven't already personally replied then please just know that I've read all of the reviews and I'm glad this seems to be going down well with you all.

In the meantime, I'm getting all kinds of angsty feels and am contemplating writing a one or two shot AU where Eleanor actually ends up as Queen. Maybe I'll snap out of this mood but maybe I won't. Feel free to share your thoughts!

Ave x

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you _think_ Robert is sending you a message?"

Jasper wraps the towel around his waist and watches as Eleanor pulls her wet hair away from her face, up into a high knot.

"Well of course he was, my brother doesn't drink _Cognac_ ," she explains as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well he's been playing dead for a year _Eleanor_ , who knows what other bad habits he's picked up along the way," he deadpans, noting the scowl that is reflected his way. It's pretty apparent that his sarcasm is not currently welcome, so instead, he tries to reason with her.

"Make that face at me all you like _Princess_ , but if you want me to break lock-down protocol to get you out of the palace, putting _your_ safety and _my_ job at risk, then I'm going to need more to convince me than a vague statement about your brother's drinking preferences and you going down on me in the shower."

Eleanor smirks as she picks out something to wear. By the looks of it, Jasper is sure she's aiming for 'cat burglar' judging by the amount of black going on in the ensemble.

"When I make a request and follow it up with a blow job, that's all the convincing you should damn well need _Jasper_."

On any other day, she might have had a point, but this is the day when a dead heir to a throne is apparently about to perform a comeback greater than Lazarus himself, so Jasper's not going to just give in and holds her gaze until she gives him what he's asked for - an explanation.

"You are nothing short of infuriating _Jasper Frost_ ," Eleanor mutters which is accompanied by a roll of her eyes, but she does pause and calm her frantic efforts to get dressed, "As I've already said, my brother doesn't drink Cognac, but there is _one_ notable exception and that's how I know not only that he's sending me a message, but where he's bloody well holed up."

Jasper is still not convinced she's thinking straight, but he already knows that it's futile trying to convince her to just stay put when she's already shimmied her way into the tightest pair of leather pants he's ever seen and an equally tight roll-neck sweater.

It's almost distracting him from getting to the bottom of this entirely bizarre situation.

"I'm listening," he nods for her to continue.

"Let's just say I'm not the only one who liked to pilfer expensive booze from under the nose of the Deputy Yeoman."

"That doesn't fill in all of the blanks Eleanor. So you share the same bad habits as your brother? That doesn't mean a thing. Why would he take a bottle of a liquor that he doesn't even like from the Royal cellar?"

"Well, when one particular bottle in our possession was gifted to Winston fucking Churchill by Stalin, that's why he pinched it. My brother liked the idea of the future King of England ' _drinking a Commie's toddy_ '. He's was…" she pauses, remembering that her brother is apparently alive, before correcting herself, "... _is_ a little bit twisted like that."

Jasper is afraid of that, _and_ what Robert is going to do when he finds out about his history with Eleanor, but he is going to try only worrying about one thing at a time. It was Jasper's _modus operandi_ and it certainly isn't going to change now.

"Ok, so how does that equate to you knowing where Robert is?"

Eleanor moves around the closet before coming to stand in front of him, "because Jasper…" she sounds exasperated that she is still having to explain this to him, "...I know where he bloody well stashed the damn bottle. Now are you coming or not?"

He sighs knowing this is going to be a long night. Eleanor lets her fingers wander up his torso, her hands coming to rest on his chest. She's seductive and manipulative when she wants to be, but so is he so he can't really fault her methods.

"Fine, but unless you want me breaking you out of the Palace in a towel, then you're going to need to let me go change."

"I suppose you really should, can't have you drawing attention to our escape."

He rolls his own eyes this time before pulling on the trousers and shirt that have been both on and off his body today more times than he can count. They eventually head into the tunnels towards the staff quarters. He opens the door to his own room and goes straight to his locker for a change of clothes. He pulls on a pair of dark jeans and black t-shirt. As he turns around he notices Eleanor trailing her fingers along the surfaces and trying not to let her curiosity appear too obvious. She clearly doesn't realise just how well he knows her.

"Neither an orphan from Camden nor a con artist from Vegas is likely to have any family photographs to put on the wall. Now come on, before I change my mind."

She blocks the door.

"When this is over Jasper, if it'll _ever_ be over, we're going to have to talk about this, talk about _you_. I have to know that there's a _chance_ I can trust you the way I want to."

It's hardly unexpected so he nods and pulls her into him, relieved when she reciprocates the embrace. He reasons with himself in that moment that Eleanor deserves to know the worst parts of him, as well as the best.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know and even the parts you _don't_ , but right now you need to at least trust me to keep you alive and get you to your brother. That's all I want you to focus on, ok?"

She nods and releases him.

"After everything that's happened in the past 24 hours, I do trust you that much. Now let's get going _Bodyguard_."

He's back in _that_ box again but this time he's comfortable in there because he knows that Eleanor is allowing him to focus on the job at hand. He won't compromise her safety so if the label helps him to do that, he is thankful.

They leave his room behind and make their way toward the staff garage where he pulls her towards an old Volkswagen Golf with semi-tinted windows. Despite the car being a relatively modest means of travel, Jasper knew the car was reliable and had allowed him to blend seamlessly into his fabricated backstory.

The Princess appears less than impressed, nor at all interested in the generous mile to the gallon ratio.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind, Jasper. How much do they actually pay you?"

"To guard you and your brother? Nowhere fucking near enough..."

He is counting on the guard staff being stupid enough to think that someone getting _out_ of the palace rather than _into_ it was less of an issue for the safety of the Royal family.

"...besides, I can hardly smuggle you out in your Range Rover, can I? This will be less conspicuous. Now get into the backseat and hide. I'll never get past the staff exit with _THE Princess_ riding shotgun."

Eleanor narrows her eyes but gets in after he unlocks it. She crouches in the footwell behind the passenger seat and grabs what appears to be a spare jacket from the backseat to throw over herself when the need arises.

"So, are you going to tell me where I'm driving us? And am I going to need GPS? I'm as dubious of your ability to provide directions as I am your ability to actually _drive_."

"Don't push it Frost, and I should bloody well know the way, I've only been going there for the last 20 years at Christmas."

He turns to her, looking slightly confused.

"Have you ever been to Norfolk, Jasper?"

He hasn't, but he knows _what's_ there.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that Robert is hiding out at Sandringham? A Royal fucking residence?"

Eleanor nods, "If I'm right, then yes that's where he is. Hiding in plain sight."

He switches on the ignition and makes his way out of the garage.

"Jesus fucking Christ. Your brother is one cocky son of a bitch."

He can't see it but he can hear the smirk on her face in her reply, "You have no idea."


	5. Road Trip

**Title:** When We're in the Dark

 **Chapter:** Road Trip

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Royals, I'm only borrowing!

 **Rating:** M. The rating on the site is T only to make it show up in the bloody search!

 **Author's Note:** My goodness you are a wonderful little community and I'm so pleased to be part of it :) I just wished I could reply to every reviewer, so all of the guests without ff accounts please know that I appreciate your support from the bottom of my heart.

I'm currently trying to work on the next chapter of this fic as well as 'All My Family' so please don't be concerned if it takes another week for an update. Life just sometimes gets in the way - work, keeping a home and entertaining my husband unfortunately has to come first (on occasion!) but please know that I won't leave you all hanging.

Ave x

* * *

Half an hour out of London, Eleanor demands that he stop to get her something to eat.

His grinding teeth and flexed jaw are the most obvious external signal that he's pissed she even asks.

She either chooses to ignore her request or is oblivious to his annoyance as she continues to complain. Apparently ' _all the sex_ ' has worked up her appetite and she follows up with a threat that he won't be getting _any_ again if he doesn't feed and water her.

He eventually pulls into a KFC at the next motorway services.

She glowers and calls him a stereotypical, uncouth American. He coolly responds by telling her to accept that Fortnum and Mason do not in fact offer drive-thru at 11 at night. Or at all for that matter.

She gives him the finger. He replies with a warning not to get any grease on his car's upholstery.

He eventually pulls back onto the M11 as she devours the fried chicken before issuing an apology.

"I'm sorry for what I said when I was hungry."

She talks with her mouth open, licking the grease from her fingers. He smirks and moves his left hand over to wipe crumbs of batter away from the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry for making you eat using your hands. Still, it's reassuring to know that you can could blend to the surroundings of a trailer park if ever this monarchy business doesn't work out - you're almost halfway to getting your very own green card."

She snorts and makes a point of wiping her hands on the side of the passenger seat, much to his chagrin.

The remaining couple of hours pass by with good natured banter, arguments over control of the radio (the M83 cd from the glove compartment is their final compromise) and the odd lingering look. The roads are quiet so they make good time.

They are not far from reaching the gates of Sandringham when he realises that she hasn't uttered a word in nearly twenty minutes. At first he thinks she might be asleep considering it is by now well past 1am, but he knows she is awake when he sees her eyes reflect in the streetlights as they speed past.

"Are you ok?"

"Mmhmm."

He moves one hand from the wheel and settles it on top of her own. She is fidgeting and he notices her right leg is twitching.

Not again. He really doesn't have time to calm Eleanor down by fucking her again in the back seat as a distraction.

As much as the thought might turn him on.

"Eleanor, I get that you don't trust me, but if this is going to work, can you at least try to talk to me."

She sighs and turns toward him, gripping his hand in both of her own.

"I'm about to see my brother for the first time in year, after thinking he was dead and instead of thinking about what I'm going to say to him, what I'm going to ask, I'm worrying about how I explain _you_. I _am_ going to have to tell Robbie about your shady background - you do know that, don't you?"

He sets his jaw and nods before turning to look straight ahead out of the windscreen. He's been trying not to think about that fact since Liam burst into his sister's room with the news about Robert. She can tell he's uncomfortable and reminds him, "Hey, you were the one who wanted me to talk."

"I know I did," he replies a little too shortly, before taking a breath and figuring out what it was he really wanted to say, "I just didn't expect to have to be making it up to you _and_ your brother...you do realise now Robert's not actually dead that he's going to be _King_?"

Eleanor shifts awkwardly in her seat.

"I am aware of the line of succession, _Jasper_ thank you very much, and I think you mean _brothers_ , as in plural - Liam's still pretty pissed about everything in case you hadn't noticed earlier."

He wished he didn't give a shit about Liam, but the polite young Prince with terrible punching ability had grown on him. He nods his understanding and she sighs.

"I don't like this any more than you do but my loyalty at this point is with my brothers. I won't lie to either of them so it's better I tell Robbie than have him find out on his own."

He knows she's right, it doesn't mean he's not still worried.

"What if you tell Robert and he deports me?"

She groans loudly and shrugs.

"I'll tell him that there's a whole lot of red tape and it's more hassle than it's worth, I should know, I've already tried…"

He gives her a hefty amount of side eye and she laughs.

"...oh don't throw your toys out the pram, _Jasper_. It was a simple, general enquiry I made through James. Bottom line? If anyone is going to deport you, it'll be me. So you better not screw up."

He has no intention to do so.

The gates of Sandringham come into view and he turns the steering wheel to head towards the security entrance but Eleanor urges him to keep going along the main road.

"No, if he's here then it will be at one of the outlying cottages. There's another entrance closer to the wooded area. The locals use it to get onto the estate to walk their dogs. We can go on foot from there."

Japser eventually spots the second entrance so pulls over and kills the headlights. He gets out of the car and is thankful at least that it's approaching the beginning of Summer so it's not unbearably cold. It's still pretty fucking dark though.

She is out of the car pulling on the jacket she had used to hide earlier as they were leaving the Palace. It's a dark, khaki military style and he can't help but think how fitting it is considering their current mission, even if the jacket is at least six sizes too big for her.

He looks at his own footwear and light leather jacket with a frown.

"I didn't come prepared for a moonlight trek in the woods Eleanor."

She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a packet of cigarettes and hip flask.

"Good thing I did then" she smirks, lighting up a smoke.

"Oh great, a fifth of _Jack_ and pack of Marlboros are really going to keep you from dying in there," he hisses, gesturing towards the black mass of the forest.

He grinds his teeth at how flippant she is being over what is quickly turning into a very serious situation. He's already broken protocol by breaking her out of the Palace, if she gets lost and dies in the woods he can foresee life behind bars in his near future. No doubt his past would come out in that fucking shit show.

"No Jasper, _you're_ here to stop me dying, or have you forgotten the job description for _bodyguard_? The cigarettes and alcohol are to make your company _marginally_ more tolerable."

He doesn't care that his growl of frustration is audible.

"I even brought you a torch..." she adds before reaching down her top to pull out a Maglite, "...see?"

"Oh that's great, what else have you got stuffed down your bra? Bear fucking Grylls?"

"Given the current situation, and the fact I managed to convince you to even get me out of the Palace, I'm pretty sure your balls are in there by the looks of it."

She's smirking because she's not fucking wrong.

He breathes deeply to calm down. He knows Eleanor already thinks that he has a stick permanently stuck up his ass, but she has no idea how much her safety means to him. She really doesn't have a clue how much she means to him in general. Jasper plucks the cigarette from her fingers, takes the torch before pulling her close by the lapels of his jacket. He zips it up, plants a gentle kiss on her forehead and gestures for her to point them in the right direction.

Eleanor begins to lead him down the dark path onto the Sandringham Estate and he follows. It's dark, but the path is relatively straight. The moonlight shines through the trees every now and then, but twenty minutes in he's getting worried. They are headed into a heavily wooded area and although he is using the torch, the ground is getting particularly uneven.

He's not going to be the asshole who continually asks if she's sure she knows where she's going. If he wants her to trust him in any way, shape or form then he's got to at least have a little faith in her navigational skills.

Besides, if worse comes to the worst, he thinks he's watched enough _actual_ Bear Grylls in the staff rec room to pass as survival training (he thinks).

He's just in the middle of trying to remember how to build a survival shelter when Eleanor pulls him towards another small path. He is instantly relieved to see a small thatched roof cottage. His relief is short lived when he remembers that only 3 hours ago he was in London, eating KFC in his car and isn't that how all the weirdest fucking horror movies start?

"You wait here," he commands, "this could be one massive fucking trap. Stand with your back to the door so you can see around you. If anyone comes near you, you scream. Got it?"

Eleanor tuts in response, but nods as he moves toward the cottage and cautiously enters. It's dark but he uses the torch to navigate. He should have had Eleanor give him details of the layout but he's in there now so he just needs to roll with it. He nervously flexes his the fingers of one hand over the 9mm handgun tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

He moves into the sitting room which appears to be empty, but spots the kitchen area along the end of a narrow corridor and moves towards it. He enters and after having a good poke around there doesn't appear to be any signs of life.

As he turns to leave he is suddenly knocked to the floor by a heavy weight behind him. He can tell it's a man, and a strong one at that. Jasper is winded but quickly rolls onto his back and swings his legs around to sweep the feet out from under his attacker who lands on the floor with a thud. In less than a second Jasper has his torch in his mouth so that he can use two hands to restrain the man.

He grapples the solid body and it's clear the person has had military training.

"You picked the wrong fucking day to mess with me, asshole."

He finally straddles the struggling person underneath him and uses the light to identify him.

"I think you mean, your _Highness."_

The light catches his assailants face.

"What the...?" he murmurs as he instantly lets go.

"You _meant_ to say, 'you picked the wrong fucking day to mess with me, _your Highness..._ '"

It only takes one second for Jasper to be distracted by the shock for him to be sent flying backwards with a right hook from Prince Robert.

"...besides, you came into _my_ home uninvited, it is _you_ who is messing with _me_ , _arsehole..._ "

The Prince is now towering over Jasper, sporting a particularly full beard and a set of muscles that Jasper can only figure came from the months of having fuck all else to do when hiding out and pretending you're dead.

He braces himself for another punch as the Prince leans his arm down quickly towards him, but is relieved when the Prince simply holds his hand out in a conciliatory gesture to help him up.

"Now, did you bring my little sister or not?"


	6. True Detective

**Title:** When We're in the Dark

 **Chapter:** Road Trip

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Royals, I'm only borrowing!

 **Rating:** M. The rating on the site is T only to make it show up in the bloody search!

 **Author's Note:** Firstly, thank you so much for the reviews. In particular I want to call out MissieK for recalling the dynamic I tried to illustrate in All My Children with Jasper and Robert - that really tickled me that you were reminded of that part :)

As I mentioned previously, life is particularly busy for me right now so finding time to write is difficult but please be assured I am uploading as fast as I can. Before I update 'All My Children' I'm going to finish this story as I think, for me to set up the things I need to as a writer, it will be easier.

I am sorry though that this took so long.

Now, this could very well be shite, it could be great. I haven't described Robert particularly well as I imagine that a lot of readers have their own idea of what he looks like. In my mind Robert is a well built, bearded hipster. You know the kind, the one who likes craft beer and eating his dinner of things are aren't plates. Maybe a stockier bearded Jared Leto type. I love a beard, so I do :) Also I'm a bit worried this is more about Jasper and Robert than Eleanor and Robert's reunion, but that will happen, I promise. Either way, hope you enjoy!

Ave x

* * *

Jasper doesn't quite get the chance reply, nor to accept Robert's extended hand to help him up, as from his spot on the floor he can see a willowy figure approach the kitchen area to stand in between the door frame.

Eleanor might seem calm, no tears or hysterics, but Jasper knows that appearances can be deceptive when it comes to the Princess. He has to fight the urge to go to her, throw her over his shoulder and just get the hell out of there.

" _Robbie_?"

Her shaky voice clearly gets Robert's attention as he sharply turns his stare away from the bodyguard he just decked, straightening up to meet the gaze of his younger sister.

"Alright Len, how's things going?"

Jasper might be sat on the floor, across the room, but he can still see the moment the fear behind her eyes turns to anger and the fidgeting fingers straighten. He knows what's coming, so when Eleanor almost flies across the room and slaps her brother hard across the face he can't help but smirk.

" _How's things going?!_ How the fuck do you think they've been going Robbie?! We thought you were fucking _dead_! Have you _any_ idea how awful these past couple of months have been? Any idea at all?!"

To his credit, the Prince just stands there, barely moving a muscle as Eleanor continues to rage in front of him. Instead, Robert waits until she pauses for breath before gathering his sister into his arms as she finally releases her emotions. Eleanor starts howling into his chest with the tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you too, _Lenny_ ," are the only words Robert offers her as her body sags a little, all fight draining away, replaced with the relief that this isn't some sick joke, or a terrible dream.

It is real.

Her brother is alive.

He didn't leave her after all.

And Jasper knows that this gives her a chance she never thought she'd have to say everything that had been weighing her down for months.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call, I should have kept my promise, I…"

Robert grips Eleanor's shoulders and holds her in front of him tightly, locking eyes with his little sister.

"Len, you have _nothing_ to apologise for so just fucking forget that shit right now. I'm the one who should be sorry. I hope you'll understand why I had to stay away."

By this point Jasper has pulled himself up off the floor and moves to leave the room, feeling like an intruder in a highly personal moment but is halted by Robert who booms, "Not so fast, _blondie_. I've got a few questions for you."

Robert's voice is so loud and distinctive that Jasper wonders how in the fuck he managed to stay hidden for an entire year without someone clocking him by voice recognition alone, which reminds him that he too has some questions of his own, like _how_ he isn't in fact _dead_.

The Prince smirks and rights a chair that had been upturned in the earlier melee, gesturing for both of them to take a seat at the kitchen table. They oblige and watch as he rakes around in a cupboard for three glasses which he places on said table, followed shortly by a dusty looking bottle of amber liquid.

Jasper is both irritated that Eleanor was in fact right after all and concerned about how much Robert already knows about him. He knows that he's being selfish, it was never a redeeming quality and he's honest enough to admit that to anyone who dared bring it up, but most frustrating of all is that Jasper just can't seem to keep himself calm. Inside he's a mess and he knows it's because he's fucking terrified that he's about to have everything taken away from him.

Eleanor might have gained her brother back, but Jasper could be about to lose his Princess.

"Cognac, anyone?" Robert asks with a smirk and it's all Jasper can do to not roll his eyes in front of his _Royal_ _Highness_. Eleanor, while still looking unsure of what's _actually_ going on, holds her glass out to her brother with a smile.

"I have to say Len, I'm impressed you remembered. It's been years since I stashed this little beauty here."

"How could I forget? You acted like you were Charlie bloody Croker for weeks after stealing that bottle."

Robert pretends to look offended and Jasper wonders what fucking dimension he just fell into as his girlfriend (the moment she demanded he sneak her out of the Palace whilst on lockdown he unilaterally decided that 'defining the relationship' is no longer a topic up for debate) marinates in the fact she can give her big brother shit again rather than focusing on the massive elephant in the room that is what in the fuck he's been doing for the last 12 months whilst their family had been ripped apart by the death of the King.

As he watches Eleanor and Robert clink their glasses and down the cognac he thinks that maybe she just doesn't care because, for whatever fucked up reason Robbie had to stay away from their family for all those months, none of it will take the shine off the fact he is still alive and has come back to them.

Robert makes a face as he empties the glass tumbler.

"Well that was fucking disappointing," he grumbles, pushing the large bottle away and slamming down the empty glass, "still it served a purpose I suppose."

A sense of smug satisfaction settles in Jasper's stomach that Robert's epic moment of finally drinking Stalin's pilfered liquor was an anti-climax. Still, in spite of the irrational dislike he seems to be harbouring against Eleanor's brother, he manages to fish out the hip flask from the coat pocket that is still hanging loosely off her shoulders.

"Here…" he gesticulates as he tosses the flask towards Robert, "...it's your sister's. I hear she has good taste."

Robert's reflexes kick in as Eleanor raises an eyebrow. Jasper ignores her.

He still has no answers as to what the fuck he's doing here sharing a drink with a _dead_ Crown Prince. The irritation must be clear on his normally straight poker face because Robert seems to be trying his best to set him alight with a sharp, fiery glare.

Jasper sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I really don't mean to be rude, but I'm tired after having been dragged halfway across the country in the middle of the night by your sister, _against_ protocol, on _your_ account... _your_ _Highness_. You also punched me, so it would be really good if you could just explain what the fuck is going on."

"Jasper! You can't just…" but Robert interrupts his sister, locking eyes with him.

"No Len, he's right. You _do_ deserve answers, but when I'm done giving them _someone_ is going to explain to me what in the bloody hell you've been doing with this prick, Eleanor."

Jasper isn't surprised that Robert knows _something_ has been going on, so gives nothing away but the look of shock on Eleanor's face has put her at a disadvantage and unwittingly lent weight to Robert's already blossoming theory about the man who had accompanied his sister in the middle of the night. He sighs and makes a mental note to teach Eleanor about having a poker face.

By now it was the early hours of Friday morning and Jasper had stopped giving _any_ fucks around about the same point where he had started arguing with Eleanor about which bucket of chicken to buy at the KFC drive thru on their way to the middle of bumfuck _nowhere_ , all of which had actually taken place _yesterday_.

"I can't speak for your sister, nor pretend to know what she's been doing _with_ me or _why_ , but _I'm_ the one who has kept her ass out of the papers and in one piece for the last year. Tell me _your Highness_ , where have _you_ been?"

Jasper felt somewhat relieved at getting straight to the point instead of pussy-footing around, as he braced himself for another punch at the hand of the Prince.

It never came.

"Does he speak to you like that, Len?"

Eleanor shrugs her shoulders, trying to pretend she hasn't got a clue what Robert is really insinuating about her relationship with Jasper. He isn't fooled.

"Good, someone ought to keep you in line," he muses, "now, _Jasper_ , if I recall correctly you asked me where I've been for the last year? Well, when someone takes control of your aircraft and sends it into a rapid descent over open water, it becomes rather apparent that my life is in danger and it was not intended that I live."

Jasper is somewhat impressed that Robert had managed to piece together the plot to kill him.

"So you pulled the eject handle?" Jasper clarifies, noting in his periphery that Eleanor had shifted her chair ever so slightly closer to him.

Robert nods, taking a sip from Eleanor's hip flask.

"I did, and spent the next three seconds before it popped hoping I wouldn't be propelled into the bastarding canopy like Goose in Top Gun. So fucking tragic."

The Prince had a sense of humour alright.

"What happened to you was tragic enough Robbie, someone poor bloke was sent back to the palace in a casket, so if it wasn't you, who was it?"

Robert at least has the decency to look contrite as Eleanor reins him in.

"That I don't know I'm afraid. Did Ted come to _collect me_?"

Both Eleanor and Jasper nod.

"Well then, you'd need to ask him I suppose, if he ever regains consciousness."

Momentarily, Jasper is reminded of the precarious situation of the former Head of Royal Security. It isn't odd that Robert knows what had happened, the whole fucking shit show had been plastered over every terrestrial and satellite channel since it happened.

This entire situation was inexplicable without the information Ted had locked away, either in his head or otherwise. It settles the nagging doubt in Jasper's mind that he wanted the older man to pull through, and not just for the sake of Eleanor's conscience, but for his own too and to be able to get answers.

He wonders how much Robert knows about what _actually_ happened at the Kings Cup. Jasper has a gut feeling that the Prince has not been a lone ranger in his quest to understand what had happened to cause someone to rip his family apart, but his thoughts are interrupted as the Prince continues with the story of what happened to him that fateful day.

"So, having safely made it out of the cockpit with my brains intact, I ditched somewhere off the Anglesey coast, into the Irish Sea. I was picked up by a fishing trawler that by all accounts shouldn't have been there, protected waters and all that European common fisheries policy nonsense. I was fairly confident they didn't know who I was, I'd only been in the sea for about an hour so there's no way my accident would have been on the news by then. That said, I made it clear I knew who _they_ were and that they weren't supposed to be where they were. So, a little mild blackmail and I earned myself a change of clothes and tin of San Miguel…"

At this point Robert relaxes back in his chair with a smile on his face, "...you know, there was a certain appeal to their way of life, apparently I would make a good deckhand, but despite my misgivings about the prospect of returning to the warm bosom of my family, I told them to drop me off as far away from Anglesey as they could. We landed on the coast of Devon in the middle of the night and I managed to smuggle myself on shore. All very Poldark if you ask me..."

Eleanor rolls her eyes as Jasper pours himself another glass of Stalin's Cognac. Only a Prince who had survived an attempt on his life could describe being returned to his country by fishing boat like getting a taxi home from a particularly raucous night out.

"...and from there I made my way to Norfolk. Took a couple of days by hitchhiking, which is a bitch but thankfully I did _not_ inherit the Henstridge genetic inability to grow a beard. Not one soul batted an eyelid. I've been here ever since."

"You can't have managed to stay here undetected for this long without help, who else knows?"

Jasper didn't think his question was particularly demanding, but he could see the Prince was unimpressed, his brow lines betraying his twenty four years.

"Let's get one thing clear, _bodyguard_. I have tolerated your disbelieving tone for the last half hour because you appear somewhat adept and my sister seems to like you, but that's all you have going for you right now. Doubt what I am capable of once more and you will find that my tolerance will rapidly disappear - are we clear?"

"My tone is the least of your worries, _your Highness_. When I first met your brother I knocked him out."

"Oh fuck up Jasper and just keep your mouth shut," Elaborate chides.

Jasper nods tightly as Eleanor sighs.

"Give it a rest Robbie, as much as it pains me to agree with Jasper, he does have a point. Just bloody well tell us who has been keeping your secret. And how do you know he's my bodyguard?"

The Prince narrows his eyes at his sister as Jasper risks squeezing her hand in appreciation, noting that she reciprocates his gesture.

"Just for the record, I've had survival training you know. If this had happened over the Brazilian rainforest, I might still be there but I'd still be fucking alive without _anyone's_ help..." Robert draws his hand over his face and sighs, relaxing back into his chair, "...I managed to keep things quiet for a while, trying to figure out who on earth would want me dead. This cottage might be on the Estate but it's a private residence. Nobody would think to look here for a dead Prince. Before I knew it, months had passed. I spent every day looking for something that would give me a clue who was behind it, and how the Palace had been fooled into believing I was dead. I couldn't figure it out, but then Dad…"

Eleanor, who hadn't let go of Jasper's hand, gripped him tightly, inhaling sharply at the painful topic that is, and will likely always be, the murder of her father.

"Robbie…"

The Prince shakes his head and appears to be doing his best to maintain his composure by this point. Jasper understands that, he wouldn't want to break down in front of stranger either.

"No Len, there will be time to talk that through later. You wanted to know why I didn't get in touch and that's what I'll talk about."

Eleanor meets the eye of her brother and eventually nods. Jasper notices the look of disappointment on her face but doesn't make a move to draw attention to it, simply continuing to rub his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Anyway, that happened and I watched the announcement on the telly about mum apparently shagging around. Whilst that might be true, it's absolute bollocks to think you and Liam are illegitimate. I won't have that Len, you know I won't. So when Cyrus ended up on _my_ fucking throne that the whole shit show reeked of a cover up. Enough was enough and I reached out to someone who had access to information that I needed and I could somewhat trust."

Jasper's gut feeling gets stronger and he believes he knows who it is that's kept the _dead_ Prince's secret. Afterall, it was the sudden disappearance of said person around the time that Robert has described, that had presented Jasper with the opportunity to get back into the Palace _himself_.

Jasper smiles at how it all fits into place.

"He wasn't even your detail, _your Highness_."

Robert nods and drains the remainder of Eleanor's hipflask.

"He'd already made up his mind to leave when Cyrus sat his lone bollock on my throne. Besides, his resignation didn't work out too bad for you did it, _bodyguard_?"

Jasper wishes to whatever God there is that the Henstridges would stop calling him _bodyguard_ like it's a deliberately insulting term of endearment. Eleanor leans forward, looking confused.

"Seriously, how do you know he's my bodyguard and who the in the shitting hell had _already_ _made up his mind_?"

Jasper notes her snark and realises that she too needs to sleep already.

In perfect, timeous union both Robert and Jasper lock gazes before uttering the name of the person who had known for the past few months that Great Britain's rightful heir was in fact alive.

"Marcus."


	7. The Long Game

**Title:** When We're in the Dark

 **Chapter:** The Long Game

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own The Royals, I'm only borrowing!

 **Rating:** M. The rating on the site is T only to make it show up in the bloody search!

 **Author's Note:** Firstly, to the Guest reviewer who so kindly told me that the last chapter was not shite, thank you! I do love your boldness! Your compliments in your review were so lovely to read.

And yes, MARCUS! As much as I would love this to be the explanation for him not being in Season 2 (instead of him running off to another show) sadly I doubt this would happen in the show. Now, he will be in the story, but not this chapter - he's not like hiding in a cupboard or anything!

I think there will be another 2 chapters of this, and maybe an epilogue so we're definitely winding down nicely so I can then pick up on All My Children again. As I mentioned, this fic is the groundwork so as much as I think AMC can stand on its own, as a writer it helps me to know that I don't need to explain a lot of the background in that story if it's in this fic instead :) Lazy? Maybe, but that's how it's gonna work folks, hope that's ok with you all :)

Finally, I just want to say thank you for all your reviews. The lovely comments are really encouraging and I hope you can keep them coming. I've spent almost zero time editing this so if there are any typos or present / past tense issues etc, please forgive me!

Much love, Ave x

* * *

"I can't believe Marcus would do that to us, it's unthinkable," Eleanor murmurs after she picks her jaw up from off the floor, "he owed a duty to the Crown!"

"You're right Len, he did. And _I'm_ the rightful heir to the throne."

Eleanor is beyond mildly pissed off. He doesn't blame her to be honest, it's almost as if the Prince is in a pissing contest with himself.

"Oh fuck off Robert, you wanted that burden as much as I want to sit down for tea and crumpets with Mum every day."

Jasper maintains his silence but watches Robert carefully, noting what appears to be a slight hint of irritation.

"Lenny, I've sat here for _months_ trying to figure out why someone tried to kill me. I decided to bide my time and play the long game. You know, before all of this shit hit the fan and I went off to play Maverick in the RAF I made a point of getting to know our staff. So, when Cyrus slithered his way onto the throne I knew I wouldn't have to wait long to reach out to those in the Palace who didn't want hang around for the fire-sale once he was done dragging the Henstridge name to the ground," he pauses, noting Eleanor still looks dubious, "The only person Marcus disliked in the Palace more than Cyrus was the Chief of Laundry for using too much starch on his bed covers in the staff quarters. I _knew_ he could be trusted and he was the closest of all the staff to our family."

Eleanor huffs and leans back in her seat, "Liam's going to be pissed. He was hurt for months after Marcus left. Besides the fact Cyrus pulled our security anyway, Liam considered Marcus to be a friend. We _both_ did."

Robert looks less irritated and more penitent for the cloak and dagger bullshit he's been up to for months, noting just how turned for a loop his sister is by this, albeit good intentioned, betrayal.

"If it makes it any better, he didn't like it much either when I turned up at his flat unannounced. Practically pissed his pants."

It's a moment of levity that sinks like a lead balloon, Eleanor remaining stoney faced.

Jasper doesn't want to say anything that will piss either of them off, but the fact of the matter is that Prince Robert made the exact same play that _he_ would have were he to be in the same fucked up situation.

"Len, _none_ of this is what I wanted, you have to understand that. I'm sorry you've been through all that you have, but if I had come back in one piece, all smiles and positive press releases, whoever it was that tried to _kill me_ might have tried again. And I had no idea if it was just me that was the target, or all of us. I wouldn't do anything that would put you, Liam, Mum or Dad in danger. If that meant staying dead and strong-arming the help into things they wouldn't normally do then so be it."

Jasper is so tired by this point that he fails to stop the involuntary snort that escapes him.

"Are we amusing you, Jasper?"

He faces Robert and has the decency to look apologetic, "I'm sorry, but it is amusing. Your sister isn't above using force on the help to get what she wants either."

"I'll remind you again Jasper that I'm _THE_ Princess," Eleanor cuts in, "and I am still in the room so show some respect."

He smirks because he knows that as much as Eleanor likes to be in charge in public, in private it's a _very_ different story.

"Of course, _your Highness_."

Robert rolls his eyes, "you know, Marcus told me she had you arrested, _but_ the night my father died you were back in the Palace. I was convinced you must have been involved somehow in what happened," Jasper tenses, knowing that the conversation is heading in the direction he least wanted it to, "you were glued to Len's side for the six months after I left. Every bloody pap picture that surfaced of her, _you_ were there in the background. I found it all too convenient. Little did I realise it was _my sister_ you were involved with and not trying to fucking kill me."

Eleanor looks at Jasper and he knows she can see the terror in his eyes when she smiles sympathetically and squeezes his hand. He resolves there and then that he won't let Eleanor do this all by herself.

"I can assure you I had nothing to do with the plot on your life, _your Highness_."

Robert nods, "Marcus told me as much. He also told me that from what he could find out your past was not what it was made out to be. So as well as committing gross misconduct in your post as a result of sleeping with a member of the Royal family, you are also shady as fuck to boot. Tell me Mr Frost, what am I supposed to do with you?"

Jasper looks Robert dead in the eye, clear in his mind that no matter how apprehensive he is about the consequences, it absolutely should not be Eleanor's burden to tell his story.

"Shady as fuck is probably an understatement," slipping into his American accent, noting the furrowing of the Prince's brow, "and it was _members_ , of the Royal family as in _plural_..."

Jasper sighs and realised there is no way he's going to get out of this without another black eye or maybe a broken rib, but he's relying on the fact that Eleanor has some depth of feeling for him that she would be able to stop her brother from going too far.

But if he's honest with himself, he absolutely deserves Robert kicking the shit out of him. Not as the future King, but the older brother of the girl he'd fucked over time and time again.

"...I slept with the Queen as well."

Robert laughs bitterly, shaking his head and reaching for the bottle of Cognac that he can barely stomach before chugging a gulp straight from the bottle, "you're a piece of fucking work."

"I'm aware," he agrees, "and to be honest I'm not even sure that's the worst part."

"It's absolutely fucking not," Eleanor contributes from the sidelines, "although it's all relative in the end."

Jasper sighs as Robert sits seething, waiting for some kind of cue that all the dirty laundry had been aired and he could set about punching the shit out of the American who fucked over the Royal family. They do say history has a habit of repeating itself.

"I'm originally from Las Vegas. I came to the UK to purposely get myself employed with Royal Security to try to steal the Koh-i-Noor. When your sister tried to fire me I told her I made a sex tape of us..."

Cue be damned, Robert launches out of his seat, grabs Jasper by the collar and yanks him up against the nearest wall, "you should be in fucking prison! Why the fuck did they let you out?"

Jasper tries to keep himself calm, oddly enough it is the perturbed look on Eleanor's face which reassures him that recanting the horror that is his past is going to be worth it, in the long run.

"The tape was never real, not that it makes it any better, but by that point, whether she'll admit it or not, your sister and I were something more. Your mother blackmailed me as she knew I wasn't who I said I was. I made a stupid decision because I didn't want to lose Eleanor. When the charges against me were dropped Eleanor knew everything apart from the reason the reason I came here in the first place. If she had I might still be rotting in that cell, but she didn't and she needed my help. Some fucking murdering scum scared the shit out of her, claiming to be the one who brought down your plane and like the stubborn Henstridge she is she couldn't let it go. I went with her to protect her. By that point I had abandoned any grand designs on the crown jewels, I…"

"Oh really?" Robert interjects, still apoplectic with rage, "I'm supposed to believe you suddenly grew a fucking conscience and decided to forego the millions of pounds that cursed diamond is worth?"

"Yes!" he urges, feeling Robert grip his shirt tighter, slamming him once again against the wall.

"Why?" the Prince demands.

"Because I love her, ok?! I love her and I couldn't do it!" he yells, not looking at Robert but over his shoulder directly at Eleanor, realising that this is the first time he's said out loud how he feels. She looks beyond shocked but he figures that now is as good a time as any to drive the fact home, "Eleanor, I love you and I will never forget the shit that I put you through because I will spend every day from here on making it up to you."

Robert loosens his grip and appears to turn towards his sister allowing Jasper to breath a sigh of relief. He is blindsided however as Robert's fist connects squarely with his jaw, knocking him sideways and as Robert lets go altogether Jasper feels himself slide down the wall.

"As touching as that sentiment is, I don't fucking care. I knew you were a piece of shit the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Robert, stop! Jasper fucked up, he knows that, and he knows he's only one phone call away from going back to jail, but without his help Ted Pryce would still be plotting our family's downfall and I wouldn't be right here, right now talking to my very much not _dead_ brother. He will atone for his sins, but I need _you_ to trust _me_ when I say he deserves another chance."

Robert straightens up and adjusts his own rumpled shirt. He walks back and forth in front of Jasper who is still wheezing from having the wind knocked right out of him. He is flexing his hands in and out of clenched fists, clearly working something out in his mind. It takes a few moments but eventually Robert stops, turning towards Jasper and once again offers a hand to help him up onto his feet.

"My sister seems to have given you the benefit of the doubt _bodyguard_ , so in the spirit of keeping her happy, and apologising for leaving her in your nefarious clutches for the last year, I won't break that pretty face of yours."

Jasper releases the breath he's been holding and turns to face Eleanor who doesn't know what she's supposed to do or where she's supposed to look. He crosses the room and without hesitation gathers her into his arms, relieved to feel her reciprocate, clinging tight to his frame. He ignores the stinging pain emanating from his lower jaw.

Behind them Robert clears his throat.

"The pair of you can fucking drop the Romeo and Juliet shit, it's nauseating."

Jasper and Eleanor pull apart but she seeks out his hand, much like she had yesterday as they watched the horror unfold at Wembley Stadium.

"Thank you," is the only thing Jasper can think of to say.

"Don't thank me yet, Jasper. When we get back to London and all this _Kinging_ shite is sorted out, you're going on _my_ detail, not my brother's and certainly not Lenny's. I want to keep a close eye on you until I'm sure you appreciate the gravity of your situation and just how much you have hurt my little sister."

Jasper can't think of anything worse right now in terms of consequences, other than prison, so desperate not to find himself in that situation again he finds himself nodding along with Prince Robert, "of course, _your Highness._ "

"Glad that's settled," is Robert's swift and definitive reply, "now, forget James Hill's bloody extraction plan, I am going back to the Palace - _tonight_. I'm not waiting around any longer, I want to see my brother and sleep in my own bed, that is provided Cyrus hasn't had my wing turned into a fucking brothel already."

Eleanor smirks at her brother's impatience, but Jasper is tired and the prospect of a cramped, awkward as fuck car journey home with the future King of the Great Britain sat in the back seat of his Volkswagen Golf is the least appealing of all options right now.

So, in danger of losing all of his marbles at once, he pulls his car keys from his pocket and tosses them in the direction of Prince Robert who looks bewildered.

"I've been awake for almost 24 hours and I've seen your sister's attempt at driving, you want to go home tonight your Highness, I'm afraid _you're_ the one who's behind the wheel."

Robert shrugs and grabs a bag that has been stashed behind a door, "I'd rather _actually_ die than let Eleanor drive me anywhere. Come on, let's just get going."

And with that Jasper ends up following the future King out of his hideaway, through the woods and back towards civilization.

Jasper and Eleanor climb in the back of the car and quickly fall asleep once Robert has navigated them back onto the motorway.

Jasper blinks awake as he feels the car slow down and notes that the Prince is pulling into a service station.

"Why are you stopping?" he enquires, the panic beginning to rise as he worries about Robert being discovered before they can make it safely back to the Palace where his return from the dead can be carefully managed by Palace PR.

"I'm hungry, do you fancy drive thru?"

Eleanor quickly comes to consciousness beside Jasper, noting it was the same service station they stopped at on their way up to Norfolk "I'm starved. I'll have a family bucket and a milkshake."

Jasper knows he's going to have to have his car valeted after the world's worst road trip ever and groans in resignation of the inevitable.

"No fucking drive thru, it's too dangerous. I'll go inside and order. I know what Eleanor wants, what about you?" he asked, abandoning all propriety and protocol as he addresses Robert.

Robert grins and rubs his hands together like he hadn't actually eaten since he pulled himself out of the sea all those months ago, "surprise me."

Jasper climbs out the back of the car and rolls his eyes, "I think we've had quite enough surprises for one day."


End file.
